Etruria
Etruria (エトリア王国 Etoria Ōkoku) is one of the two largest countries in Elibe. Its capital city is Aquleia. The Kingdom of Etruria is known to have established itself as a country of artisans and is famous for the St. Elimine Church, which is based there. The Etrurian Military has three generals, similar to Bern's three Dragon Generals, who are appointed by the King. It may be noted that Light Magic in Elibe is often associated with Etruria, due to the presence of the St. Elimine Church and thus several light magic users having a form of connection to Eturia through their membership in the church. Etruria is also famed for their excellent Troubadour and Valkyrie units. In fact, all the playable Troubadours and Valkyries in Elibe are from Etruria (Priscilla, Clarine, and Cecilia). St. Elimine of the Eight Legends who fought in the Scouring founded the country, as well as the Elimine Church and its religion. In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, it is ruled by King Mordred, who grieves for his missing son, Prince Mildain. Known People from Etruria Royalty *Elimine - One of the Eight Legends and the founder of Etruria. *Mordred - The king of Etruria and the father of Mildain. *Elffin - A bard who fights for the rebellion in the Western Islands. His true identity is Prince Mildain of Etruria. Nobility :See: Noble Houses of Etruria *Pent - The count of Reglay, and Mage General of Etruria during the events of The Blazing Blade. *Louise - The wife of Pent, as well as a distant cousin and close friend of Queen Hellene of Bern. *Klein - A young Sniper of Etruria who treats all as equals. The son of Pent and Louise, and Clarine's brother. *Clarine - A Etrurian Troubadour who has lived a privileged life. The daughter of Pent and Louise, and younger sister of Klein. *Erk - The adoptive son of Pent and Louise. *Priscilla - A polite Troubadour born into House Cornwell and adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria. *Hellene - The wife of King Desmond and the biological mother of his successor, Zephiel. Queen during the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Originally from Etruria. *Roartz - A cowardly Etrurian noble who joined Bern after Mordred was captured. *Arcard - A cohort of Advisor Roartz who is in charge of the Etrurian mining operations on Fibernia's Mt. Eburacum. Military *Cecilia - The Mage General of Etruria during the events of The Binding Blade who taught Roy and Lilina when they were young. *Perceval - A model Knight General of Etruria who has undivided loyalty to his kingdom. *Douglas - The Great General of Etruria, and the adoptive father of Larum. *Robarts - An Etrurian general who leads a group of reinforcements sent to aid Bishop Oro. *Oro - Arcard's cruel and egotistical direct subordinate. Others *Larum - A dancer and foster daughter of Douglas who aids Elffin by proving herself with her skills at gathering information. *Saul - A cunning and perceptive healer from the order of the St. Elimine Church. *Dorothy - An archer from Etruria serving as Saul's bodyguard. *Yoder - A high-ranking bishop of the St. Elimine Church. *Lucius - A gentle Monk who serves as Raven's vassal and carries a heavy burden from a dark childhood. *Serra - A high-maintenance cleric in service to House Ostia. Etymology The Rasenna were a civilization centered in modern-day Tuscany, which derives its name from them. They were eventually supplanted by the Roman civilization. The Roman name for the area they inhabited was Etruria, while the people was called Etruscans.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etruscan_civilization Etruria was also the name of an Italian client-state created by Napoleon.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Etruria References Category:Nations Category:Locations